


Well, Put a Crown on My Head!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [15]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: roll cake is present still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: im so
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Well, Put a Crown on My Head!

**Author's Note:**

> im so

If a defenseless child is running away, I don't have a right to stop them... Is what I'd normally say if it wasn't for the fact Jellywalkers could be roaming around on this beach. I couldn't let Cream Puff get away! She can think we're murderers all she wants, but she's not leaving our side! We found her crying in the corner surrounded by 'corpses' for crying out loud!

I run after her, she's heading for a hill that leads up to a grassy area, and probably a small village if I had to guess. Screw my unrealistically short legs, making me so slow! Not as slow as her though, I caught up pretty quickly. My hand might've been burned but I am the strong Beet Cookie! Not some wimp! I reach my hand out and grab into her shoulders, tackling her.

" AAAAAH!" She does that awful little kid scream. Y'now the one where it sounds like they're being crushed by a rock but they AREN'T. Yes, that! And it was right in my ear too! " LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME" and she just kept screaming that. She was wrestling to get out from under me, too bad I'm 180 pounds of pure MUSCLE! I struggled to get my arm fixed over her mouth.

" Shut the Hell up before I _DO_ murder you!" I shout. Cream Puff got louder after I said that, and only tried to wriggle out of my grasp more. Ugh, why can't I just tackle people in PEACE.

" Beet, threatening her will not help! Try talking to her NICELY!" Chili Pepper shouted over to me.

" GET HER TEARS!" Dr. Wasabi yelled afterwards. She tried chucking a bottle at me, but failed since I was 50 feet away from then. I sighed and looked down at Cream Puff.

" Listen kid. We aren't going to murder you. I can promise that. Just give us a chance." I say sternly, uncovering her mouth.

" THAT'S JUST YOU TRYING TO BAIT ME IN!!!" She screamed, her voice getting raspier and more worn. I covered her mouth again.

" UGH. We have weapons so we don't die against the Jellywalkers. Chili Pepper HASN'T killed someone she was being a PRICK and JOKING. We're not 'covering up our murders.' We have genuinely lost friends while on this trip. Whether it be them sacrificing themselves or them being bitten. I'm new here but... You can trust these guys. They're too weak to be murderers. Except for maybe Dr. Wasabi Cookie, stay clear of her." I groan, uncovering her mouth.

" R-Really...?" She whimpers, sniffing. She really needs to sniffle more often because kids snot a LOT and she's no exception. " You- You p-promise?"

" Yes. Now stop shaking." I un-tackle her and grab hold of her wrist, (I'm not taking chances of her running away) we both walk back to the others. She WAS shaking, and crying, and snotting and all that gross crap. Her face was bright red from her screaming too. It was quite obvious because of her pale skin. " Everyone, apologize to Cream Puff Cookie for being scary murderers."

" Sorry Cream Puff Cookie..." They all say stubbornly, except for Cherry Blossom and Angel, they both MEANT IT. I said it too, I didn't mean it though... Don't tell anybody.

" S-Sorry for accusing you of being scary murderers..." She whimpered. " I won't run away again... Unless you guys ARE murderers..."

I nod and let go of her wrist slowly, she doesn't run away. Good! I mean... Good.

Well, that was enough socializing for today! But, not for Cherry Blossom and Chili Pepper... They bother walked up next to me while I was walking away, back to that grassy hill. They were talking to each other and tried to include me in their conversation. Which I refused! I don't talk when I don't really need to. I find it dumb, and waste of my voice. Cherry Blossom was called back to the rest of the group though, and she left.  
While Chili Pepper and I were walking, I was making mental pictures of every little spot on this beach. What rocks were where, and what order palm trees were scattered. While I was looking at a group of trees, I saw a blonde. Ponytail. No one in our group had a blonde ponytail, I don't think! It vanished behind the trees pretty quickly though.

" Hey, who's there!" I yell, Chili Pepper stopping to look in front of us. " I saw you, come out now!"

Suddenly, from behind the group of trees, I saw a fluff of now a shorter PINK ponytail. Did I miss see it??? Still, it wasn't anyone from our group, that's for sure. The cookie was peeking very slightly from the side of a palm tree. She looked very troubled, it appeared.

" Come out, I said!" I yell again, quickly walking to where the cookie was hiding. Chili Pepper followed, smirking. " Who- Huh..."

In front of us was a... Princess. Literally, her name is Princess Cookie. She RULES [redacted] Kingdom with her father. She was... Perfectly put together, too. Her hair was in a few neat piggy tails, with big red and white bows holding them. Her dress had no wrinkles or smudges, and lay out perfectly. It was... Odd. Her kingdom was very far away, surely she had been through some challenge... She looked very scared, too.

" O-Oh my, you're not going to hurt me, are you??? SO many cookies have already tried to..." She whimpered backing away. " Don't try me though! I have my staff!" She lifted up a gold staff with a large crystal on the top of it. She no longer looked scared, but determined.

" Hi, Princess Cookie~" Chili Pepper giggled. " Can I see that staff-" I elbow Chili Pepper, who was reaching for said staff. She's a famous thief, she was on my hit list for a bit... Not that I have hit list, or anything. Still. I trust Chili Pepper, since everyone else does. But I still have to be on my toes though.

" Don't even THINK of touching my staff! I'll poke your eyes out with it!" She hissed. Not very princess-like. " Now, I know Chili Pepper. Since she tried to KIDNAP ME a few years back. But who're you?" She pointed to me with her staff.

" I'm Beet Cookie." I say, saluting. She's still royalty. (Even though she has no power over me... Or anyone... The world is a disaster right now.)

" Heehee~! Nice to meet you!" She holds out her hand, and I shake it firmly. She's wearing silk gloves... " I'm Princess Cookie, as I'm SURE you've heard. But you can call me anytime!"

" No." I say. I-... That doesn't sound like something she'd say. I don't know Princess Cookie personally but she is on the news quite often, and she never talks like this. Even if it is just the news.

" Boo!" She giggles. " Say, say~ Are those your friends over there? Can I join you all? Can I? Can I?!"

She jumped up and down. I nodded, but before I could even say anything she darted over to them. Chili Pepper and I ran after her, until we arrived at where the rest were. They all looked very shocked at her arrival. ESPECIALLY Angel and Chili Pepper.

" Hello hello hello! I'm Princess Cookie, who're you lot?" She said very hyper like. She looked at Chili Pepper can grabbed her right arm, looking at it. " Oh my, that's a lovely watch you have on... Is it yours?"

" Oh! Um, no. It's my friend's fiance's..." Cherry Blossom said, sweating a bit. " But I thought Princess was-"

" I know it isn't yours. Just- My gut said so." Princess smirked. " You're very pretty. That watch compliments your eyes..."

Cherry Blossom blushed and tucking her hair behind her hear. " Ah, thank you very much your highness... Um, but-"

" Please! All of you can call me Princess Cookie... Only those silly knights call me that. It's much too bad of a time to be FORMAL. Plus, it bores me. Doesn't it bore you guys???" She giggled. She was obviously analyzing everyone else. Her eyes set of Fire-Spirit, mostly his staff. " Hey you! Wanna' be staff twinsies???"

" ... Sure!" Fire-Spirit said, smirking. " Say... How's your dad doing??? I remember when I accidentally set his cape on fire."

Cherry Blossom looked around. " But Kn-"

" I remember when you did that! He had to throw the whole thing out!" Princess giggled. Fire-Spirit and her getting closer to each other. " I always found it fun when Legendary Cookies discussed matter with my family. My mother was always so persistent that I behave!"

" Oh." Fire-Spirit frowned. " That so."

Princess Cookie started sweating. " Sorry, am I too chatty?"

" Naw, that's not it." Fire- Spirit sighed, looking away. " It's just... Cherry Blossom, talk to me in private for two secs???"

Cherry Blossom nodded. Her and Fire-Spirit went a few feet away and whispered in each other's ears a bit. Both of them looked pretty pleased when they came back. Cherry Blossom trying to look as polite as possible.

" So. Now that Cherry Blossom told me what she wanted to say..." Fire-Spirit laughed, relaxing mid-air, as he does. " A few questions, Princess?"

" Of course!" She said happily. " I love questions!-"

" Yeah MHM." Fire-Spirit cleared his throat. " How old were you when I DID burn your father's cape?"

" Oh, I was too young to remember what age. Probably 4?" She chuckled quietly, looking around.

" Wrong, you weren't born yet." Fire-Spirit said, once again frowning.

" Oh, my mother must've told me the story when I was young. I must've taken it as my reality." Princess smirked even wider.

" About your mom... She DIED right after you were born, love." Fire-Spirit groaned. " Don't you remember the photo hung in the throne room??? The one of your mother holding you in her arms??? Yeah that was about 3 hours before she DIED. SHE'S DEAD! Let that sink in."

" Oh- Hahaha~" Princess frowned. " I know she's dead. But I try and deny it every day, Fire-Spirit. It's difficult to accept a death, especially when you have to look at the person's face in a picture every day of your life. I make up scenario's in my head with my mother in it. It some how eases the pain."

Everyone gasped at that and looked at Fire-Spirit, including me. He looked unfazed.

" Uh- HMMMM." Fire-Spirit sighed. " Cherry Blossom, it's your turn~!"

Everyone's eyes darted to Cherry Blossom. She nervously laughed.

" Well um... A while ago, only Angel was at the scene. At the beginning of our journey we found Knight and... Not too long after that BlackBerry Cookie and him started talking about people in their lives... I hate to admit I eavesdropped but... Knight Cookie said something along the lines of... Uh..." Cherry Blossom looked at Fire-Spirit, who nodded kindly at her.  
" He said- He was- He was talking about Princess Cookie and said that she was crushed under a Jellywalkers body! He said that SHE-" Cherry Blossom pointed to Princess Cookie.  
" - had died! I remember! He was very very sad about it, because it was his duty to protect her. And he failed- And- AND PRINCESS COOKIE IS **DEAD**!"

Everyone gasped once more (including me, AGAIN.) and stared at Princess Cookie. Who, had started crying.

" I-I-I-I... That's not- Knight Cookie-... He- I'm obviously- KNIGHT COOKIE OBVIOUSLY LIED TO YOU ALL! I AM RIGHT HERE, AND **NOT** DEAD!" She yelled. 

" Knight Cookie doesn't lie, Princess..." Fire-Spirit said, holding her chin with his hand. He looked... Very upset. " Shouldn't you of all people know that? Princess? Pri-incess?"

" So... So you're just going to deny that I'm really here??? Is that it??? ALL of you can see me! I'm not a hallucination! I'm real, I-I'm not dead..."

" We aren't denying you're here..." Cherry Blossom started." ... We're just doubting you're Princess Cookie."

What the Hell am I witnessing???

**Author's Note:**

> im so obvious omg


End file.
